<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Nightmare by impravidus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565542">Living Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus'>impravidus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Luck, Crack, Drabble, Parker Luck, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Public Humiliation, febuwhump 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His day started normal. Well, as normal as it could be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His day started normal. Well, as normal as it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up late - later than usual - rushing to brush his teeth as he shimmied a pair of jeans on at the same time. He bit into an apple that was rotten in the core, and almost vomited in his mouth, barely made his subway car, and made it to class just before the bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a pop quiz in AP Calculus that he luckily knew all the answers to and then a skit presentation in Spanish that he didn’t know his lines for and then he bumped into MJ in the hallway, falling on top of her with his face pressed against her chest which was just… embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was the realization that it was May’s birthday and he hadn’t even wished her a “Happy Birthday” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>her gift hadn’t arrived from Amazon yet. He tried to make it up by sending her a birthday cat gif which she replied with a “Haha” and made a mental note to get her some of her favorite chocolates on his way home from school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, there was lunch where he tripped on his way to the trash can landing body first into his sauce covered tray and face first </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>MJ’s chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then robotics happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash had created a security drone, one that activated when engaged or when sensing danger. However, the toggle was jammed, and while he was repetitively smashing the on switch, it sprung to life, arming the defense mechanisms all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter jumped up. “Everyone get down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class dropped to the ground, crawling under their desks. Peter, however, was just a nanosecond late. Although he dodged the laser set on him, it swiped his entire back, slicing his clothes into two separate pieces, sliding off of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was butt naked in front of his robotics class while a rogue drone was trying to kill them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make matters even worse, the drone’s laser had cut into the class ant farm, and now there were ants scuttering around the tiled floor and now, over his barely covered body. However, he knew he couldn’t move in case the drone identified him as a threat. So he laid there, basically paralyzed in fear, with ants crawling all over his exposed body.</span>
</p><p>What a nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>